No Light
by go.em
Summary: Clary and Jace Herondale are a wonderful married couple. They are madly and deeply in love. But what happens when Clary discovers Jace's dark secrets. Can their love and "marriage" overcome these obstacles. First Fanfiction ! All Human
1. Chapter 1

"Jace, honey this is the third time I've called you. Your family is here for dinner and you're no where to be found. Hurry home please !" Clary whispered-scream into the phone. Like always Jace was late and Clary alone had to entertain the guest. Clary had invited Mayrse, Max, Alec, and Isabelle over for dinner. Alec brought along his boyfriend of four years, Magnus and Isabelle brought Simon who was her boyfriend and Clary's best friend. The whole family was there and of course Jace was no where to be found.

Clary waked back to the dinning room where everyone was seated. Mayrse was the first to speak up " Clary dear, where is Jace i thought we were all having dinner together ?"

"I'm not sure, I have called and he doesn't answer, he's probably really busy at work" Clary responds calmly.

Isabelle cleared her throat and said "Well anyways I have an announcement to make, I was hoping Jace would be here but I can't hold it in any longer." She reached for Simon's hand and he gave her a small smile "Simon and I are having a baby! "

There was a moment of silence and then Alec got up from his seat and walked over to Izzy and gave her a hug " I'm so happy for you sis!" Magnus also joined in on the hug, " Yayyyy! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Congrats sweetheart, I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma" said Mayrse while holding Izzy's hand. While everyone continued to congratulate the couple Clary couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Clary and Jace` have been married for two years now and Clary has really wanted to have a baby but Jace claims he's not ready to be a dad. Clary awoke from her day dream and hugged both Izzy and Simon.

Of course Clary was happy for her friends but she couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't the one pregnant.

The rest of the dinner passed quiet quickly and soon everyone was gone. As Clary begins cleaning she began to imagine what her and Jace's baby would look like. A sweet little boy that looks just like Jace or a little mimi Clary. Jace playing baseball with their son and scaring any boys who try to hurt his little girl. Clary couldn't wait any longer she wanted a family and she made sure to talk to Jace about it.

The front door of the apartment opened and closed. And soon Jace was standing in front of her with an arrangement of pink roses which are Clary's favorite.

"Clary, baby I'm soooo sorry. I know I missed dinner with my family but it's just I got caught up with work and there was no way I could get out. I'm sooo sorry."

Clary dropped the plate she was holding and put her hands on her hips "No Jace! I understand that work is important but it's not more important then your wife and your family."

She stormed off and locked herself in her room. Jace knew he would be sleeping in the couch so he walked over and and stripped down to his boxer. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Around 2 am Clary still hadn't slept a wink. She knew she couldn't fall asleep because Jace wasn't there but she didn't want to swallow her pride and ask him to bed. After another 20 minutes Clary gave in and walk towards the couch where Jace was.

She sat on the floor next to Jace's face and started poking it. After about the 5th poke Jace's lip turned up into a smile and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi" he mumbled

"Hey. Look I'm sorry I overreacted a bit. I know work is important but sometimes I feel as though its more important to you then I am."

"Clary, baby I love you so very much. You are the most important person in my life and I'm so sorry if I make you feel like you're anything less."

Jace leaned forward and kissed Clary lightly on the forehead. She grabbed his hand and lead him back to their bedroom where they both cuddled together and fell fast asleep.

Clary woke up to the sweet and delicious smell of coffee. She quickly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where Jace stood shirtless making breakfast. Clary tip-toed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She softly kissed his back which brought a big smile to Jace's face.

"Morning sleepy head" said Jace as he turned around and pressed his lips to Clary's.

"Good morning, I see you've made breakfast for your beautiful wife."

"I did because I was a complete and total ass to her so this is my way of making it up to her. What do you think, will she forgive me ?"

Clary smirked " Well its a start !"

Jace laughed but proceeded to serve Clary and himself breakfast. When he was done he walked to the table with two plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs and two cups of coffee. Just as he sat down Clary wasted no time in talking to Jace about her baby idea, "Jace theres something very important i need to talk to you about."

"Sure baby whats up" Jace asked, ready to give Clary his full attention.

"Well …" Clary was interrupted by the sound of Jace's annoying phone. With a sigh he got up and mumbled an apology before picking up his phone.

"Hello" He answered and the irritation was quite noticeable.

"Agent Herondale sorry to be calling you so early but its very important that you come to the office. We have new information on the Morgenstern case."

**A/N : This is my first fan fiction and I'm very nervous. I am going to try my best to update as often as I can. Please read and review and give me your opinions. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **

**~Em **


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up the phone, Jace quickly got ready. Before heading out he noticed the disappointed look on Clary's face. They were in the middle of a conversation when his phone rang. "Clary, baby I have an idea. How about tonight at 8 we go out to dinner so that we could talk. What do you say?"

"Are you serious! I would love to have dinner. Its been so long since we've gone out." Clary screamed as she jump into Jace's arms. He dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his. Then he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The truth was he was happy to go out with Clary. It has been a long time since they've done anything fun, or even romantic.

Jace broke the kiss because if he didn't, things would have gone to far and they would never leave their apartment. "I'll call you later baby. I love you."

"I love you more!"

~.~.~

Jace sat in his car before going into the office. He kept thinking how he let things get this far. He had one task, to bring down Valentine Morgenstern, and somehow he messed up. He fell in love with Clary when he wasn't suppose to. He's lied to her and he's used to her get closer to Valentine. He only hopes that Clary never finds out about his true job. Having her think he is a construction manger instead of an Agent is for her own protection.

He sighed and got out of the car, making his way into the office. He went straight to his desk. After about 20 minutes his phone rang, "Jace, please come into my office we must discuss the new information retrieved on Valentine."

"Of course Sir."

He walked into Hodge Starkweather's office and took a seat. "What new info you got for me Hodge."

"Well it seems Valentine has been running illegal gambling games underneath his restaurant. He has also been working with other crime families distributing drugs. So far we haven't gotten any concrete information that will lock him up. We had to witnesses that would testify against him and somehow they both ended up dead. Jace you need to work harder in aging his trust."

"If been trying but its not that easy. I have planted bug and within an hour there all discovered. I have insects every inch of his house and nothing. I go golfing with the man twice a month and NOTHING!" Jace said slamming his fist onto Hodge's desk. He was getting frustrated.

"I don't know how but you need to find a way into the basement of the restaurant. You need to catch him before more innocent people get hurt."

"Yes sir." Jace walked back to his desk where he began to think of a plan to bring down his father in law.

~.~.~

After Jace left, Clary followed in her usually routine. She cleaned up the house, spent hours painting, and then took a long hot shower. By the end of the month, she would be running her first art exhibition. She was hesitant at first but Jace convinced her that she would be great and that he would support her 100%.

After her shower Clary's phone started ringing."Hey Izzy, whats up"

"Nothing much just thought we should get lunch together. We haven't had fun girl time in so long."

Clary giggled, "Of course Izzy that would be great. I'll meet you at my dad's restaurant in an hour."

"Okay see you later"

After hang up the phone Clary did her hair and threw on some ripped skinny jeans, black flats, and a black t-shirt. She did her makeup, grabbed her bag and left.

Ten minutes later she was walking into her dad's restaurant. She got a table for two and was quickly joined by Isabelle. "Hey there momma-to-be."

"Ughh! As excited I am to be a mom being pregnant sucks."

"Well you look glowing Iz, I hope to be like you when I'm pregnant … if i ever get pregnant" said Clary with a sigh.

"Trust me you will. Talk to my idiot brother and I'm positive he will knock you up right away." Both the girls laughed historically at Izzy's comment and enjoyed a wonderful lunch. They mostly talked about the baby, which made Clary feel happy but a little sad. After lunch Clary and Izzy were heading out when Clary spotted a familiar figure.

"DAD!" she screamed as she jumped into the arms of her father.

**A/N : Hello there! I want to say thank you to those who have read, followed, and especially commented on this story. Thank you soooooooo much. I appreciate you guys. Please read and review. **

**~Em **


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetheart how are you?" Valentine Morgenstern said as he gave his daughter a tight hug.

"I'm good dad, I missed you guys."Clary said while letting go of her father and then pulling her mother Jocelynn into a hug.

"Hello Valentine, Jocelynn." Izzy gave both a quick hug, "How was Hawaii Jocelynn?"

"It was absolutely amazing. I think Clary and Jace should seriously consider going. It's so beautiful." Valentine excused himself and went to handle a problem in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I wish mom but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Jace claims he's to busy to take time off work at the moment." Clary sighed.

"Don't worry sweetheart, things will get better with Jace at work and he will find time to take you on vacation." Jocelynn gave her daughter a small smile.

"Well I have to go meet Simon we have an appointment." Izzy said her goodbyes and left.

"Well I have to go too. I have few errands to run and later tonight Jace and I are going out to dinner." Clary was beaming.

"Have fun! Oh by the way Jon is coming over Sunday for dinner I would love it if you and Jace could come."

"Of course mom. See you then." She gave her mom a hug "Oh and tell dad I said bye." Clary walked out of the restaurant and headed home ready to get all dolled up and have a fun night with her husband.

~.~.~

Valentine stood in the kitchen of his restaurant and immediately the room was filled with tension.

"Hello everyone. I hope you guys have been working extra hard and have not embarrassed me with I was away." It was pretty obvious everyone was scared of Valentine. Except for Steve. Steve was the manager and whenever Valentine was away, he left him in charger.

"Valentine how are you ?" asked Steve with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"Fine how was it while I was gone? Did you get the shipment from Mikey Ventura?"

"Everything went according to plan. Just follow me." Valentine followed Steve down the stairs while he unlocked the door. The room was quite simple. In the far left corner there was a bar and in the center there was a table where Valentine and his friends would gamble. Steve then hands Valentine a briefcase. Once opening the case, Valentine laid his eyes on cociane. The briefcase was filled and Valentine was certain he would make tons of money off this. A sly smirk appeared on his face.

~.~.~

"Hey Izzy, how was lunch with Clary?" Simon ask Isabelle as she walked into their apartment. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. "It was okay."

"Izzy, are you okay you sound a little sad."

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just that Clary and Jace have been married for two years and they don't have a baby and you and I got pregnant after dating for like a year. I mean I'm happy that were having this baby but it does make me feel a light guilty."

Simon chuckled, "Izzy, its okay. Clary and Jace will have children when the time is right so don't worry. We should just try and enjoy this moment. Its a great thing that happening to us. Were going to have an adorable little baby, okay?"

Isabelle laughed, "Yeah, easy for you to say. I'm the one who's going to get fat and ugly." Her laughing stopped, "Simon will you still love me if i do get fat and ugly?"

"I will love you no matter what. And you will not get fat you'll just get more pregnant." Izzy started laughing hysterically. "Yeah okay lets just take a nap. After lunch with Clary I'm assuming you must be tired.

"Yes, your baby doesn't stop kicking and giving me back pain."

"Thats my boy …. or girl."Simon and Izzy laid on their bed and started cuddling. Simon kissed Izzy on the checked and pulled her closer to him and placed his hand on her belly. They both fell asleep smiling.

~.~.~

Finally Jace was on his way home and had called Clary to make sure she was ready. He parked in the of their house and waited for her to come outside. After fifteen minutes he was getting bored but right then he saw her walking out. He was completely blown away at how incredibly amazing she looked. She was hot. Clary was wearing a skin tight black dress the reached a little below her knees. It perfectly hugged her curves. She was wearing a pair of five inch nude heels which made her look a bit taller. She had on a silver watch and the pair of diamond earrings Jace gave her on their one year anniversary. She looked breath taking.

Once instead the car she leaned in a kissed Jace. "Hello baby."

Jace was in shock. She looked amazing and was acting all spontaneous. "Clary, my God you look so gorgeous."

Like always Clary began to blush, "Well thank you. I figured I should get all dolled up for my husband." she winked at him

Jace smirked and whispered in her ear "If you keep this up we may never leave this car."

"Okay I'll stop so you can feed me. I'm starving!" Clary and Jace arrived at the same restaurant where they celebrated their second year anniversary. They ordered and ate there food and drank wine. When the waitress asked if they wanted desert, they did the usual and order a slice of double chocolate cake to share. Clary figured now was a good time to bring up the baby idea.

"So I've been thinking, we have a pretty big house for only two people and we have been married for two years I think its time for us to start a family.

Jace was completely shocked. The last time they had this conversation was a year ago when they decided they wanted to want till they had been married for at least five reality, Jace wanted to solve the Valentine case first and tell Clary the truth before they had kids."Well I thought we decided to wait before having kids. I thought it was what you wanted. You said you wanted to get your name out there in the art world. We agreed to wait a while."

"I know Jace, but I'm having the art exhibition at the end of the month and I'm sure it will be great. I just think it time. Were together and happy and in love what could possibly be holding us back. is it me? Do you not want to have a baby with me?" Clary was now upset.

"Clary don't be ridiculous. Of course i want to have a baby with you. I love you more than anything but I just don't think we should have a baby now." Jace was frustrated. He wanted nothing more then to have babies with Clary but he knew it would be best if he told her the truth first.

"Why don't you want any kids?"

"Because Clary. I just don't want any kids now. Okay, so can we just drop the subject." Jace was nearly yelling at this point. He could see the hurt in Clary's eyes but there was nothing he could do. Clary got up and made her way out of the restaurant. Jace sighed, payed the bill, and followed her to the car. The ride back home was awfully silent. When they arrived home, Clary immediately jumped out the car while Jace stayed in the car an extra twenty minutes just to let her cool off.

When Jace walked in, he found Clary on the couch dressed in her pajamas. He made his way over to her but before he could speak, she turned to him and said, "Jace, I seriously do not want to talk right now. Please just leave me alone."

"Clary, baby I'm sorry"

"Jace, please!" He saw the tears streaming down her face and felt nothing but guilt. He got up and left knowing that she needed her space right now. He got up and went to their bedroom where he waited for her to come to bed but she never did.

**A/N : Hey sorry it took me so long to updated. The truth is its a little disappointing that lack of reviews I receive for this story. I would truly appreciate it if you guys would review. Who knows maybe I might updated the story faster. Anyways thanks to those who do reviews, fav, and follow the story it means the world to me. Thanks guys !**

**~Em **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this story. The characters all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

Three days. Three days since Clary and Jace actually had a conversation. She has distanced herself from him and has refused to listen or accept any of his apologizes. He knew what he had to say in order to make her happy but he just couldn't start a family based upon lies.

It was Sunday and Clary and Jace were on their way to her parent's house for dinner. The car ride was quiet until Clary spoke up, "I have been thinking and I think you're right. Maybe we just shouldn't start a family. I mean look at us. We have been growing apart. Between your job and my painting there's no way we have time to rise a kid. I'm giving up this crazy and absurd idea." Not once did she look at him but he knew it hurt her to say these words.

"Clary, honey I do want to have a baby with you, just not right now okay? I mean it's just best if we wait a bit longer."

Clary gave him a weak smile and tried her best to hide the disappointment she was feeling. The rest of the ride was silent and for the first time, Jace was beginning to worry about his marriage.

Dinner at Clary's parents house was good. Jocelynn made a delicious meal and Jon introduced the family to his new girlfriend. Valentine was "stuck" at work and couldn't make the dinner. No one seemed too concerned about the fact that Valentine wasn't there but Jace knew it was because he was up to something. After dinner everyone left. When Jace and Clary got home they changed into their pajamas and spent the rest of the evening watching movies curled up in bed together. Just like always.

~.~.~

Meanwhile Izzy and Simon spent there Sunday organizing the baby's nursery. Yesterday they had an appointment with the doctor, who informed them that they were expecting a girl. Izzy had just entered her the fifth month of the pregnancy and despite Simon trying to convince her it was too soon to decorate she simply wouldn't listen. They had just finished painting the room, when Simon spoke up, "So what do you think we should name our little girl?"

"I don't know Si, I have to be honest I thought we were having a boy so I only thought of boy names." Izzy admitted as she laid down on the floor next to Simon.

"Well I'm happy it's a little girl. She'll be my princess." Simon talked so proudly and happily about his daughter. It made easy Izzy feel overwhelmed with joy.

"Well what about ... Beth?"

Simon asked Izzy, who immediately scrunched up her nose. They spent the next two hours like this . They would each suggest a name and the other would disagree. Finally Izzy suggested Jolie and Simon loved it. "It's perfect Iz, I love it!"

"It's settled then. Her name will be Jolie Ann Lewis."

~.~.~

Monday morning rolled around and Jace headed to work. After his lunch break Hodge called him into his office.

"Good afternoon sir, I was told you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, it's in regards to the Morgenstern case. I have decided that you alone won't be able to bring him down. You're going to need a team to work together. I know that you don't like to work with a team but you're going to have to. I want you to meet your partner first and then together you can pick your group. Introduce her to Clary and her family. She needs to get well acquainted with the Morgenstern family. Do you understand?

"I understand sir. I don't agree with this but I understand." Jace was very upset. He didn't want to work with a partner. He liked working by himself.

Hodge called Jace's new partner and told her to come to his office. About a minute later the door open and Jace couldn't believe who she was.

Before Jace stood Kaelie Wilson. Kaelie is a tall, slim woman. She has blue eyes and blonde hair. She is the complete opposite of Clary.

Kaelie was the first to speak up and break the silence, " Oh my God. Look who it is. How are you darling?" Before Jace had a chance to answer Kaelie had pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Jace took a giant step back before answering, "I'm well Kaelie, how are you?"

Hodge interrupted their conversation and asked "How exactly do you guys know each other?"

Kaelie smiled and turned to Hodge "Well, we were engaged."

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have just been very busy. I promise that i will try my very best to update and soon as possible. Please read and review. I love to read all your reviews. It means a lot to me. Thank you guys!**

**~Em**


End file.
